


Silly Snapchat Photo

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Chase just wants a picture with Riley, he gets more than he bargained for.





	Silly Snapchat Photo

"Hey, Ry!" Chase yelled across the base from his spot behind the control panel. Riley walked up after a few minutes, sweaty from his training, which made Chase lick his lips unconsciously as he smiled up at his friend-turned-crush.

"What's up, Chase?" Riley asked, still slightly out of breath as he bent over with his hands on his knees to properly catch his breath, grinning up at his best friend.

"Take a picture with me?" Chase asked, almost hopefully which caused Riley to raise a questioning eyebrow but shrugged and Chase smiled happily as he opened the Snapchat app on his phone.

"Let's do this one." The Black Ranger finally said when he found the filter he wanted to use, motioning the Green Ranger over so they could be in the shot together.

"It's kind of like a photo booth one, I'll hold it up and it'll take 5 pictures consecutively." Chase explained, to which Riley just nodded his understanding.

"Let's make some crazy faces." He instructed and Riley agreed once again. Chase was about to hit the button to start the pictures when Riley decided to plop down, on his lap, like it was totally normal. This caused his finger to slip and hit the button capturing Riley smiling and Chase gaping at him.

Chase smirked, _'two can play this game._ ' He thought as he snaked one of his arms around Riley's waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

*Click*

That one caught an off-guard Riley gasping and a smirking Chase with a mischievous look in his eyes. Riley huffed a 'no fair' as he leaned back with his head resting on Chase's shoulder.

"Nice try baby raptor, that didn't shock me." He whispered as he waited for the next click, but Riley smirked and leaned in and kissed his cheek at the last moment, causing Chase to gasp and gawk at the Green Ranger's forwardness which made for a really funny picture.

Chase turned his head and looked down into Riley's eyes questioningly, what he saw looking back at him was worry and want at the same time.

*Click*

That picture captured them looking into each other's eyes like there was no one else in the world. Chase grinned down at Riley as the younger one worried his lip, waiting on the last picture to take.

3…2…1…*Click*

Right before it could click, Chase leaned down slightly and connected their lips for the first time. When Riley's shock wore off he kissed back as Chase laid his phone down on the table and held Riley with one arm, the other coming to cup his face as he kissed him harder.

When they finally broke away for air they flipped through the pictures on Chase's phone, deciding that one of them kissing should be his new background.


End file.
